On portera nos regrets
by Sinsiliniai
Summary: PoV de Duo. Que se passera t il, après la guerre, suite aux horreurs vécus par un certain nombre de gens, ainsi que par notre planète ? Réponse à une demande de Yami Sheina sur le font musical du film Le jour d’Après ...Léger Yaoi !


Titre : On portera nos regrets

Auteur : FoxofMarble

Source : Gundam Wing, « Le jour d'Après »

Disclaimer : Le Manga Gundam Wing n'est pas né de mes coups de crayons… La chanson en italique ne m'appartient pas, c'est l'œuvre de J. Kapler, chanté par Chimène Badi. Copyright de leurs auteurs donc…

Date de Création : Le 16 Septembre 2006

Genre : POV de Duo, Prise de conscience, réponse à une demande de Yami Sheina

Attention : Yaoi très soft, homophobes libre à vous de lire !

Explication : Le jour d'après dont parle la chanson correspond ici au début de la guerre…

* * *

Hello les gens !

Cette Fic n'est, pour une fois, pas née de mon esprit complètement débridé…

Elle est née de la triste vérité qui peuple ce monde…

En quelque sorte un défi de Yami Sheina…

Courage Sheina !

Bonne lecture vous autres…

* * *

One-shot : On portera nos regrets…

C'est toujours pareil avec vous autres les adultes ;  
Lorsque vous vous rendez enfin compte de toutes les atrocités que vous avez fait subir à la Terre, à l'océan et à l'ensemble du monde vivant, vous vous cachez derrière vos hauts rangs et ne vous souciez de plus rien d'autre que de votre argent.

Les villes entièrement détruites, vous vous en fichez pas mal ! Vous il vous reste tout et vous trouvez ça normal. Les cris des pauvres et des innocents, ceux de toute une nation vous vous en fichez aussi, à croire que pour vous, raser des forêts entières rien que pour les biens matériels c'est tout à fait ce qu'il y a de plus banal…

Et quand l'on essaye de faire changer les choses, il vient toujours cette même phrase :  
« Mais mon petit… C'est pour le bien ! »

_On portera nos regrets,  
Si nous survivons peut-être,  
Le souvenir dévasté,  
De notre ancienne planète,_

On me considère souvent comme un véritable boute-en-train, comme un joyeux luron…  
S'ils savaient tous combien mon enfance volée me manque !  
Les moments que je passais à l'abri au coin du feu en compagnie d'autres enfants de mon âge, écoutant les contes de sœur Helen… Cette période d'insouciance semble tellement loin à mes yeux…

C'était le temps où j'imaginais encore qu'une fin heureuse puisse arriver, comme dans les récits féeriques, alors que tout semblait perdu le preux chevalier brandit son épée et le bien peut enfin triompher…  
Lorsque, quelques années plus tard, après le soir tragique qui a une fois de plus brisé mes repaires, j'ai raconté cette histoire à Solo… Il m'a tapoter le haut du crâne et m'a dit tout bas :  
« Arrête de rêver, ici nous sommes dans la réalité ! »

_On emportera nos remords,  
De ce temps où l'on savait,  
Si honteux d'avoir eu tort,  
D'oublier que l'on pouvait,_

J'ai longtemps combattu pour des raisons qui me semblaient justes, pour que la paix prenne enfin le dessus, pour que je puisse redonner un doux sourire à tous ces orphelins…  
Mais la vie n'est malheureusement pas si simple, loin de là !  
Lorsque je me suis engagé dans la bataille la première fois je crois que je n'ai pas réussi à fermer les yeux pendant des mois. Le sang coulait, ce liquide rouge si précieux aux yeux du monde, il coulait à présent, se déposant sur le sol de cette immense tuerie, marquant à jamais cet endroit…

J'avais beau me dire au plus profond de moi, que ces hommes étaient mes ennemis, des ennemis du monde…

Ils étaient eux aussi des êtres vivants… Personne ne mérite de périr ainsi.  
Et quand je suis allé faire part de tout ça à mes supérieurs, j'ai presque cru qu'ils se moquaient de moi. Alors l'un d'eux me prit la main et me dit d'un ton doucereux :  
« Plus tard tu nous remercieras pour tout ça ! »

_J'ai rêvé la douceur de certains soirs,  
J'ai rêvé surtout qu'il n'était pas trop tard,  
Espéré que l'on pouvait changer,  
J'ai rêvé d'être encore avant le jour d'après,_

Et puis, quelques années plus tard, j'ai rencontré mes compagnons d'armes.  
Tous les quatre étaient dans le même bateau que moi.  
Moi qui jusqu'à présent avait toujours cru que le sort s'acharnait sur moi !

Il y avait d'abord Heero qui avait eu le même passé que moi, si ce n'est encore pire. Plus muet qu'une pierre tombale, le japonais avait de gros problèmes de communication… Ensuite venait Trowa un français au passé plus que houleux, lui aussi n'échangeait que rarement quelques mots avec son entourage ; Quatre un petit blond au grand cœur avait beaucoup de mal avec la guerre, il avait bien vu ce que la cupidité des hommes et leur désir de pouvoir provoquait… Et enfin Wufei un chinois qui se cachait derrière son éternelle fierté qui, ils le savaient tout allait bien finir par se fissurer…

Que seraient-ils tous devenus si cette stupide guerre n'avait jamais éclatée ?  
Cette question me travaillait toutes les soirées et chaque fois la même réponse me prenait à la gorge :  
''Eux-mêmes !''  
Chacun s'était forgé une coquille, renfermant ses sentiments au plus profond d'eux mêmes et lorsque j'avais demander à Quatre ce qu'il pensait de tout cela celui-ci m'a répondu avec un pauvre sourire :  
« Je sais bien Duo… Mais c'est pour notre bien ! »

_Devant notre indifférence,  
A l'essence de la terre,  
Quand la nature se venge,  
Il n'est plus temps des prières,_

Et maintenant, après tellement de combats acharnés, vous consentez enfin à reconnaître vos torts, à assumer vos erreurs… Mais ces vies perdues à jamais, ces villes détruites et ces peuples massacrés !  
Ce n'est pas en signant une petite feuille de papier que le mal va être réparé !

Mes compagnons et moi avons toujours lutté à vos côtés, et que faites-vous pour nous remercier ?

De l'argent, vous croyez sans doute que c'est ça qui va tous les ramenez…?  
Pour vous nous avons été des armes et rien de plus. De simples pions sur l'échiquier du monde.  
Lorsque je voulu me lever d'un bond pour vous faire part de tous mes états d'âmes, Heero m'a retenu par la main, me forçant à rester assis à ses côtés… Doucement il murmura des paroles que lui-même avait du mal à avaler… Notre mur de pierre avait bien changé :  
« Calme-toi Duo… Soit heureux que ça se termine… Bien ? »

_On peut détourner nos têtes,  
S'enfermer dans nos armures,  
Se noyer de vin de fête,  
Et puis foncer dans le mur,_

Dix ans après cette triste guerre le monde est toujours en pleine reconstruction, plus fragile que jamais.  
Nous sommes encore ensemble tous les cinq…  
Wufei a enfin décidé de se déclaré à notre chère Sally.  
Et moi je soupçonne quelque peut Quatre et Trowa d'être beaucoup plus que des amis… Mais au contraire ça ne me dérange pas, je ne verrai même pas pourquoi ! S'ils sont heureux comme ça, pourquoi pas ?  
Et quant à moi je suis plus proche que jamais de notre leader japonais !

Pourtant…

Que ce soit Quatre et Trowa ou bien Heero et moi…  
Aucun de nous ne peut se promener librement dans la rue, tenant la main de l'être aimé sans avoir à subir un regard dégoutté.  
Et pourtant, quelqu'un pourrait-il m'expliquer ce que nous faisons de mal ?  
Des fois j'ai une subite envie de me retourner et de leur crier toute ma colère, le mal que je me suis donné pour leur liberté… Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il y ait quelque chose à contredire ?  
Et quand je suis au bord des larmes, Heero resserre doucement la pression qu'il exerce sur ma main, tout en me disant tout bas :  
« N'y pense pas…! »

_J'ai rêvé la douceur de certains soirs,  
J'ai rêvé surtout qu'il n'était pas trop tard,_  
_Espéré que l'on pouvait changer,_  
_J'ai rêvé d'être encore avant le jour d'après,_

Cela fait à peine vingt ans que la guerre est terminée et le monde retourne à plein régime…  
Les forêts sont à nouveau exploitées, les sols crevés et à nouveau chaque état veut dominer les autres…  
Les humains ne comprendront-ils donc jamais que ce n'est pas en bombardant, en massacrant ou en humiliant leur semblables, jamais ils n'arriverons à un bon résultat !  
Lorsque je vois la petite fille de Wufei et Sally cueillir des fleurs dans les champs, un sourire adorable collé sur son visage… Ou alors en regardant n'importe quel autre enfant je me dis que franchement…  
Ce monde de fou n'est pas une terre pour eux.  
Pourtant je garde un espoir, celui qu'enfin l'humanité entende les cris de souffrance de la planète…  
Mais, ce jour là…  
Ne sera t-il pas déjà trop tard ?

_Il est temps,  
Nous sommes encore hier,  
Juste l'instant d'avant,  
On peut encore tout faire,  
Désormais cet absurde ballet,  
Et que ne vienne jamais,  
Jamais le jour d'après…_

¤…Fin…¤

* * *

Note de Fin :

Hum… Voilà pour toi Sheina, j'espère que cela répondra à tes attentes !  
Bien sur le style n'est pas super non plus, mais j'ai fait de mon mieux.  
Je suis plus une auteur humoristique que tragique…  
Mais véridique…  
En espérant que ce One-shot entre dans le cadre de ton projet,

Amicalement,  
Si jamais le coeur vous en dit, libre à vous de laisser une Review !...

FoxofMarble


End file.
